Beowulf (Devil Arm)
Beowulf is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Beowulf the Lightbeast. It is wielded by both Vergil and Dante during the course of the game. Dante can acquire the weapon in Mission 14, while Vergil starts the game with this Devil Arm in his scenario of Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition and in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Appearance and Description Beowulf is a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolfs head, with fangs and mane. The grieves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. As they are "blessed with the sacred light,"Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Beowulf: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique blessed with the sacred light can move me." all of Beowulf's component emit light with each punch and kick. They are capable of concentrating light into a ball and throwing it or erupting it from the users body. It can also cover the user in light. Beowulf the Lightbeast Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3'' Dante Beowulf focuses on close range but powerful hits. It boosts the wielder's attack and speed for close combat''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Devil Arms File — Beowulf': "Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts Dante's attack and speed making him a powerhouse."Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Arms File — Beowulf: "Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts Vergil’s attack and speed making him a powerhouse.", and is able to charge its attacks for harder hits, and in the case of Rising Dragon, more hits. When Beowulf's attack becomes fully charged, the attacking body part will start to shake and Dante's voice will change in a rough outcry when attack is performed . Beowulf generally has a narrow area of effect making it a less than ideal for crowd control. Killer Bee is a dive-kick that can adjust its angle of descent to adjust for enemy position. Swordmaster techniques Volcano will knock back all enemies around Dante. Real Impact, the strongest move of all the Devil Arms, will pull any enemies in Dante's immediate vicinity into the air with him, but has a long start-up and cannot be canceled out of leaving Dante vulnerable. Vergil In the Special Edition, Vergil has access to Beowulf and it generally has the same properties but lacks the charge mechanic. His attacks hit harder than Dante's, removing the need for charging. Starfall is Vergil's dive-kick, and it works the same as Dante's except it does more damage. Lunar Phase is a multiple hit attack that can be Jump Canceled. Rising Sun can be canceled. Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Beowulf in general is Vergil's most powerful weapon. It easily can be considered "overpowered". With devil arm equiped, he is able to charge all of his Beowulf attacks, just like Dante's counterpart - Gilgamesh and as it was in previous game. However, with maximum Concentraion, Beowulf can be charged up to third glow, automaticaly attacking upon reaching it. With maximum charge and initiating "distortion", one attack is able to kill any lesser demon (except Blitz) and takes off quarter/half/entire of bosses health bar, depending on the current difficulty. In Devil Trigger, Vergil is able to spend some of his Devil Trigger gauge to power up his moves, much like Dante. Such being Lunar Phase (ground), ending with Rising Star move and Lunar Phase (mid-air) making additional spins. There is also an "infinite spin abuse" trick, which can render any enemy stun-locked, even Dante, who is able to quickly evade attacks. The formula of it is simple: {Teleport to an enemy + use Lunar Phase + teleport to an enemy again before attack finishes (this allows you to cancel it) + use Lunar Phase again....} and then repeat. = therefore you get an infinte continuous and high DPS. Movesets Devil May Cry 3= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Beowulf Combo I , , Basic 3-hit combo that ends with an upward kick, which can potentially launch enemies skyward. Any part of this combo can be charged by holding down . - Beowulf Combo II (Called Beehive in MVC3) , ,—, , After a two-punch combo, deliver a flurry of kicks then end the combo with a powerful axe kick which knocks enemies down. Any part of this combo can be charged by holding down . - Killer Bee (mid-air) A diving kick performed in mid-air that pierces an enemy with supersonic speed. - Straight + + Dash toward a target enemy to deliver a straight punch onto said target enemy, knocking them back. The Level 2 version deals more damage. Holding increases the power of the attack. - Beast Uppercut + + Lunge forward and deliver an uppercut to an enemy, potentially launching them into the air. Holding increases the power of the attack. - Rising Dragon + + , After launching a foe with a Beast Uppercut, follow the launched enemy skyward in a spiral to do additional damage. - Hyper Fist Crazy Beowulf Combo II Throw a barrage of blinding fast punches at enemies directly in front of the player. - Air Hike (mid-air) By concentrating magical energy into the area under your feet, you are able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. This second jump contains invincibility frames. } - Swordmaster Style= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - ! colspan="3" Level 1 - Zodiac (ground) Launch a ball of energized light to distant foes in front of the player. Holding increases the power of the attack; at maximum power, the projectile will launch an enemy with a trajectory. - The Hammer (mid-air) Focus your might into a double-fisted haymaker to deal damage to mid-air foes in front of the player. - ! colspan="3" Level 2 - Volcano + + (ground or mid-air) Slam the ground with your fist to create a small super-nova that tears through enemies unfortunate enough to get in its path. Holding increases the power of the attack. The midair variation cannot be charged. - ! colspan="3" Level 3 - Real Impact + + A highly-focused, one-hit power attack that inflicts incredible damage to whatever enemy it connects with. - Tornado Crazy Real Impact After launching an enemy with Real Impact, follow the attack with a flurry of spinning kicks, dealing damage to all foes caught within the radius of the attack. }} - Vergil (Special Edition)= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Beowulf Combo , , A vicious right-left punch combo followed by a whirlwind kick. - Starfall (mid-air) A diving kick similar to Killer Bee. Level 2 is a powered-up and quicker version. - Lunar Phase + + A powerful, downward revolving kick. Level 2 is a quicker version. - Rising Sun + + A multi-hit attack that launches Vergil upward. This attack can be followed with Starfall. }} |-| Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition= Gallery Image:DT Beowulf.gif|Dante's Beowulf Devil Trigger Image:VDT Beowulf.gif|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger Image:Dante_DT_Beowulf.png|Dante's Beowulf Devil Trigger In-game Image:Vergil DT beowolf.png|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger In-game Beowulf (V-DT) DMC4SE.png|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Other Appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante uses the Beowulf in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. The skills packed with it are Killer Bee, The Hammer, and Volcano, along with a new ability called Beehive (which is actually a named version of his Beowulf Combo II from the original DMC3), where Dante kicks rapidly with his greaves then heel smashes the ground and thus acts as a followup to Volcano. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 The updated re-release of ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 features the addition of Vergil to the roster of playable characters. He comes equipped with Beowulf, like Dante, and can use several of its attacks: Starfall, Lunar Phase, and Rising Sun. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Dante retains the use of Beowulf in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite with many of the same moves as before, though the gauntlets now exude a purple glow when used. Trivia *In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil possesses an AI move where he slams the Beowulf into the ground creating a very small Volcano-like attack. Like his Super Judgement Cut, this is seen near the end of the battle but atleast once. Notes and references Category:Devil May Cry 3 Devil Arms Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Category:Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition weapons